


Weary Lion

by orphan_account



Series: A World To Help [1]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of stories, each one for a different couple from the Tortall side of Tamora Pierce's writing world. Based in a time after Alianne Series(Trickster's Choice) so yes, major spoilers if you're still on Song of the Lioness,  or if you've only read one of her connected series.<br/>I hope you enjoy :)<br/>(Been awhile since I read these, so if the character's seem a bit off, or if something's not right, let me know and I'll fix it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary Lion

Pirate Swoop's flag flapped in the wind, the worn fabric snapping. It was a sound that she rather enjoyed hearing, after a long day's ride in the saddle. Darkmoon's hooves clattered against the cobblestone way of the entrance. She smiled, breathing in the scent of the sea, and patting his neck. 

"Been a long ride, hasn't it? But we're home now. You can rest. I'll see to one of the stable boys to get you sommat to eat and drink."

Darkmoon whickered, shaking his mane and as she rose up on the pathway she finally got a clear look at the small castle. She saw a candle light in George's room and a smile broke across his face. Her husband was no doubt at work, sifting through papers and plotting blissfully unaware of her renewed presence. 

Alanna always forgot how much she missed her home. Well one of her homes, Olau was just as nice what with it's apple orchards and ruins. But nothing compared to having your own stone castle. It wasn't Jonathan's castle, the King's, but it was still something.  
She dismounted Darkmoon, and when one of the stable boys stepped forward she passed over his reins to him she asked, "You know I usually take care of my horse, but would you mind doing it today? I believe there is a man up there that misses me." 

He ducked his head and grinned. "Ay, milady. He misses you. He has done naught but sigh since you left."

"That sounds like him. Thanks." She flipped a coin in his direction and stepped through the old doorway. "George?" She called through the hallway, noticing in the kitchen the staff hard at work, and the maids running about chasing after some loose chickens. 

She heard a chair in his room upstairs move and then there was a slight bang as he opened the doors, practically flying down the stairs. He pulled her up in a massive bone crushing hug and grinned. "Welcome back, my Lioness! I missed you!"

"I should hope so..." She murmured, as he kissed her softly. Laughing, he put one arm over her shoulder and escorted her upstairs to his office. She gaped, papers were everywhere, and he was normally so organized. "What have you been up to?!"

He shrugged, "Been a busy week, Aly's been doing Dove's work and I guess it started to pile up so she asked me for some help." 

"Hmm..." Alanna picked up a paper, pleased that her daughter could muscle up some courage to ask for help. Goddess knew she never could at her age. She was as stubborn as a pig, according to Corram. Reading the paper, she asked, "Dove's having trouble with Carthak? I thought..."

"Yes, the new emperor and Dove are on well enough terms." George replied, starting to take some of the papers into piles. "Just some new technicality is all, nothing to fret over."

"Well that's all well then. I'm glad she's happy, at least." Alanna handed him the paper, musing. "I'm sure Nawat's keeping her just as busy as Dove then."

George chuckled at the thought of the charming yet strange Crow-man his daughter had married. "I should hope so. Also, Daine's been busy with Numair. They took up a project in the lower parts of Corus to further teach some of the Gifted. Kyprioth know's they need it. I know they need it."

It made Alanna happy to see that George still cared for the people in Corus, despite the fact that he had relinquished his title as King of Thieves years ago. It was the same care he took for his people now, in Pirate's Swoop. "That's wonderful, I'm sure Daine's enjoying it. Some people around her would probably do her good."

"I could say the same to you." He crinkled his eyes as she whacked him on the arm. "I'm just saying!"

"Just because I haven't been to court recently doesn't mean I'm a barbarian! I've been busy at the borders!"

"Of course, I'm sorry. Actually," His hazel eyes were alight, "There's a man that's been missing you a whole lot. Could you spare a night for him?"

Alanna leaned across the desk to hug him tight. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Not as much as I did." He smiled, looking down at her and picking her up, making her yelp. Carefully he carried her to their room. "So how was it anyways?" When she didn't respond he found out she was already asleep. George smiled, he always liked how soft she looked that way. Gently he put his Lioness in bed, with a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
